jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Scypiona/Są tajemnice, o których nie wolno zapomnieć...
Wygląd na początku jak w Dawn of the Dragon Racers *Bohaterowie mają po 16 lat *Są Stoick i Valka *Czkawka ma nogę *Hiccstrid... być może Prolog Czkawka Moja historia zaczyna się w momencie kiedy się narodziłem ale pomińmy trzynaście lat upokarzania i wyśmiewania, oraz trzy lata gimnazjum i przejdźmy do czegoś ciekawszego. Było to w dniu zakończenia szkoły. Razem z moją paczką udaliśmy się do pizzerii na przeciwko naszego byłego już gimnazjum. Zamówiliśmy jedzenie i zaczęliśmy jeść. Rozmawialiśmy o liceum Borka do którego wszyscy chcieliśmy iść. Kiedy zjedliśmy pizze ruszyliśmy w stronę przystanku autobusowego, na którym umówiliśmy się, że wszyscy spotkamy się u mnie jutro. Wsiedliśmy w autobus nie przestając rozmawiać. Mój przystanek był ostatni wysiadłem i ruszyłem do domu. Przeszedłem przez sobie tylko znane skróty i stanąłem przed bramom wielkiej willi. Moi rodzicie jeszcze byli w pracy. Spojrzałem na zegarek 16:48. Szybko minął ten czas dał bym głowę, że jest dopiero 14:00. No cóż bywa. Wspiąłem się po schodach do swojego pokoju i usiadłem przy biurku, zacząłem rysować, potem włączyłem laptopa i wszedłem na fejsa.Posprawdzałem powiadomienia. Nim się spostrzegłem była 18:15 i mama wołała mnie na kolacje. Ruszyłem do jadalni, gdzie już czekało na mnie jedzenie. Rozmawiałem sobie z rodzicami jak minął mi i im dzień i wróciłem do pokoju było już ciemno. Zapaliłem światło. Na krześle przy biurku siedziała tyłem do mnie dziewczyna. Już miałem coś powiedzieć ale mnie uprzedziła. - Witaj Czkawka. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - odwróciła się i wstała. Przede mną stała dobrze zbudowana dziewczyna miała brązowo-rdzawe włosy i dzikie zielono-niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnęła się pokazując dołeczki. - Agnes? Co ty tu robisz? - Mam dla Ciebie ciekawą propozycje. - powiedziała spokojnym głosem moja pięć lat starsza kuzynka. - Słucham? - usiadła obok mnie na łóżku - Co byś powiedział gdybym... Zaproponowała Ci pracę? - O jakiej pracy mowa? - Agenta Specjalnego. Wiesz pomoc na wojnie, testy DNA, ochrona świata... - Pomoc na wojnie? - Jasne, a co myślałeś. Pytanie brzmi czy się zgadzasz? - Nie jestem przypadkiem za młody? - Ja też zaczynałam w twoim wieku. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, wiedziałem, że to niebezpieczne i że mogę już nie zobaczyć rodziny i przyjaciół. Moja kuzynka proponowała mi coś o czym zawsze marzyłem, a ja po raz pierwszy zastanawiałem się czy naprawdę tego chce. - Jak to będzie wyglądać? - Na pewno będziesz chodzić do liceum, a te wakacje spędzisz na treningu minus tydzień przerwy jakoś tak po środku. Będziesz mógł wybrać gdzie chcesz mieszkać tu z rodzicami, czy ze mną jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd. Twoi rodzice już wiedzą o mojej propozycji. - Czy to nie powinno być tajne przez poufne? - Moi rodzice też wiedzą czym się zajmuje. Najbliższa rodzina zawsze jest informowana... Zgadzasz się? thumb|226px|Agnes xDD - To kiedy zaczynamy? - zapytałem - Spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, za piętnaście minut mamy helikopter. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. 1 Czkawka Lot helikopterem nie był długi bo w sumie polecieliśmy tylko za miasto, gdzie wysadzono nas przy starym studio nagraniowym. Rzuciłem Agnes pytające spojrzenie. Ona tylko otworzyła drzwi studia i ruchem ręki pokazała, że mam iść za nią. W miejscu, które można było nazwać poczekalnią była sprytnie ukryta winda. Wsiedliśmy do niej, gdzie Mary wstukała jakiś kod i winda ruszyła najpierw w dół, następnie w bok, a na końcu w górę. Tam drzwi się otworzyły ukazując, chyba ośrodek szkoleniowy. Rdzawo włosa szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę dość sporego budynku, podążyłem za nią. Kiedy weszła do owej budowli wspięła się schodami na piętro i otworzyła pierwsze drzwi po prawej. Weszliśmy tam. W pomieszczeniu stało mosiężne biurko, a za nim czarny skórzany fotel. Przed biurkiem dwa inne fotele również skórzane. Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w wieku może czterdziestu lat. Miał brązowe włosy i szare oczy. - Witam Szefie. - powiedziała Agnes - Dobry wieczór agentko Evans. - przywitał się - Ty zapewne jesteś Czkawka. - Dzień dobry proszę pana. - Mówimy do niego Szefie. - Wymyśliła to twoja kuzynka ale my nie o tym. Agnes twierdzi, że nadajesz się na agenta, a ja wierze, że ma racje jutro przejdziesz testy i zobaczymy, czy to prawda. Pokiwałem tylko głową. - Jakbyś miał jakieś pytania to zawsze możesz tu przyjść i pytać. - Okey. - odpowiedziałem - Możecie już iść. - zasalutowaliśmy i wyszliśmy. Moja kuzynka zaprowadziła mnie na wyższe piętro i zatrzymała się przed pokojem numer pięć. Dała mi kartę do wejścia, pokój był podzielony na kolejne dwa, każdy miał łazienkę i telewizor. Między pokojami było wyjście na balkon i mały salon z kuchnią. Zastanawiałem się czy tu wszystkie pokoje tak wyglądają i o to też zapytałem. - Tak wszystkie. - Jak będą wyglądać te testy? - Zobaczysz. Idź lepiej spać, jutro będzie wczesna pobudka. Ruszyłem do swojego pokoju i rozpakowałem się. Następnie wziąłem szybki prysznic i poszedłem spać. 2 Czkawka Rano zostałem brutalnie obudzony wylaniem wiadra lodowatej wody na głowę. Otworzyłem oczy i co ujrzałem? Śmiejącą się Agnes. - Wstawaj Młody. - powiedziała. Rzuciła mi tylko jeszcze jakąś torbę i wyszła. Sprawdziłem zawartość plecaka były tam spodnie moro czarna koszulka i glany. Wstałem szybko i ubrałem się w to co mi dano. Wyszedłem z pokoju. Agnes kazała mi usiąść i podała śniadanie. - Zjedz i za dwadzieścia minut widzimy się przed budynkiem. Po tych słowach opuściła pokój. Szybko zjadłem i udałem się w umówione miejsce, tam czekała na mnie Agnes i jakiś wysoki, dobrze zbudowany facet miał czarne włosy i zielone oczy. - Czkawka, to jest Jev. Razem ze mną poprowadzi testy. Chłopak uśmiechną się i wyciągną rękę. - Cześć. - powiedział Uścisnąłem mu dłoń i skinąłem głową na powitanie. Ruszyliśmy w stronę jednego ze znajdujących się tam budynków. Jev otworzył drzwi i ruszył weszliśmy do środka. Agnes pociągnęła mnie w stronę jednego z pomieszczeń. Była to dosyć sporej wielkości siłownia. - Tu się odbędzie pierwszy test. Czyli sprawność i wytrzymałość. - wytłumaczył Jev. Sprawdzali moją kondycje przez prawie trzy godziny, bez przerwy. Pod koniec byłem tak zmęczony, że ledwo chodziłem. Dali mi chwile odpocząć i wyszliśmy z siłowni. Zaprowadzono mnie do innego pomieszczenia. Było tam biurko i krzesło. Rzuciłem im pytające spojrzenie. - Test na inteligencje. - powiedziała Agnes. Usiadłem dostałem chyba dziesięć stron zadań z różnych przedmiotów. Wziąłem się do rozwiązywania. Nie były jakieś szczególnie trudne. No w każdym razie nie dla mnie. Kiedy skończyłem oddałem im test. - Szybki jesteś, prawie pobiłeś mój rekord, zabrakło ci trzech sekund. - powiedziała moja kuzynka z uśmiechem. - To by w sumie kończyło nasze testy. - powiedział Jev - Idźcie na obiad ja to zaniosę do sprawdzenia. Opuściliśmy budynek i udaliśmy się w stronę kolejnego, który okazał się być stołówką. Było tam całkiem sporo agentów. Podeszliśmy do szwedzkiego stołu i nałożyliśmy jedzenie. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku i zaczęliśmy jeść. Nigdy w życiu nie sądziłem, że mogę być aż tak głodny. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że zapomniałem odwołać spotkanie ze znajomymi. Poinformowałem o tym Agnes. - To nie problem. Możemy tam pojechać. Ja pozałatwiam sprawy w mieście i pogadam z twoimi rodzicami, a ty spotkasz się ze znajomymi. Wyniki i tak będą dopiero jutro, a spotkać się z przyjaciółmi nikt ci nie zabroni. - Dzięki. Jesteś super. - powiedziałem przełykając ostatni kęs żeberek. - To o której się umówiliście? - O 16:30, a co? - Jest 15:45 poproszę żeby nas podrzucili helikopterem. Podczas, gdy moja kuzynka załatwiała helikopter ja wziąłem prysznic i się przebrałem. Spotkaliśmy się przy windzie i opuściliśmy ośrodek. 3 miesiąca później Czkawka Biegnę pod dosyć stromą górę, nie dość, że leje to jest ślisko. Został mi do przebiegnięcia jeszcze tylko kilometr. Trzeba się wysilić. Zimny deszcz spływa mi po twarzy ale ja się nie poddam. Biegnę dalej jeszcze tylko kawałek. Deszcz przestał padać. Nareszcie dobiegłem! Czekała tam na mnie Agnes ze stoperem w ręku. Gdy mnie zobaczyła uśmiechnęła się. Zatrzymałem się tuż obok niej, wręczyła mi butelkę wody i weszliśmy do budynku na szczycie wzgórza. Nie było w nim nic ciekawego. Tylko czarna kanapa, stolik, telewizor i mała łazienka. Czekaliśmy tam na helikopter, który niebawem przyleciał, wylądował w bazie. Wyskoczyliśmy z niego i ruszyliśmy do pokoju się spakować. Kiedy mieliśmy to już za sobą ruszyliśmy do windy, która zawiozła nas do opuszczonego studio przed, którym stał czarny samochód terenowy Agnes. Wsiedliśmy do niego. Przez te wakacje nauczyłem wielu rzeczy między innymi hackowania, okłamywania wykrywacza kłamstw, używania wszelkiego rodzaju broni i wielu innych. Jechaliśmy w ciszy do czasu aż moja kuzynka jej nie przerwała. - Jedziemy odebrać Twoje książki do liceum, a potem do domu. Znów nastała cisza. Cisza, przez wakacje nauczyłem się o niej jednego, mianowicie: często zwiastuje kłopoty. Na szczęście nie tym razem, bo rdzawo-włosa znowu ją przerwała. - Musze Ci powiedzieć, że jestem z Ciebie dumna i to nawet nie wiesz jak. Stanęliśmy na światłach. Wydawało mi się że w oczach mojej kuzynki pojawiły się łzy. - Agnes, czy ty płaczesz? - Nie! To duma mi się skrapla. - powiedziała Zaśmiałem się cicho. Znów ruszyliśmy. - Serio jesteś ze mnie dumna? - zapytałem nagle - Z nikogo, nigdy jeszcze nie byłam tak dumna jak z Ciebie w tym momencie. Trening był ciężki, a ty go przeszedłeś z palcem w nosie. Czkawka, jutro po ślubowaniu staniesz się najprawdziwszym agentem ale pamiętaj... To nie ta odznaka czyni z nas to kim jesteśmy ale to co robimy... Zaparkowała przed księgarnią, wysiadłem z samochodu i poszedłem odebrać książki, wróciłem z nimi kilka minut później i władowałem się z powrotem do pojazdu. Terenówka ruszyła i niedługo po tym byliśmy już pod willą. Agnes pomogła mi zanieść wszystkie książki do pokoju, kiedy schodziliśmy na dół znikąd pojawiła się moja mama i nas uściskała. - Cześć mamo. - powiedziałem Również ją przytuliłem. Mama zaprowadziła nas do kuchni i podała tortille z kurczakiem. Grzecznie podziękowaliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść. - I jak trening? - zapytał mój ojciec wchodząc do kuchni. - Zakończony. Jeszcze jutro tylko ślubowanie i Ckawka zostanie oficjalnie naszym agentem. dzień po ślubowaniu Idę razem z Agnes uczcić przyjęcie mnie do agencji. Tak się składa, że przy okazji dziś są też moje urodziny, więc będziemy świętować w pizzerii razem z moimi przyjaciółmi. Dawno ich nie widziałem, więc może być ciekawie. weszliśmy do środka, moja paczka już czekała przy stoliku. Usiedliśmy razem z nimi i zamówiliśmy pizze. Potem udaliśmy się do kina, a na końcu do mojego domu. Świętować skończyliśmy o trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy to wszyscy zasnęliśmy. Astrid i Szpadka na łóżku, ja na fotelu, Agnes na kanapie, Śledzik na krześle, Sączysmark na dywanie, a Mieczyk na moim biurku. 4 Agnes Obudziłam się na kanapie, która nie była moja. Szybko się podniosłam. Ogarnełam pokój wzrokiem. W łóżku mojego kuzyna spały Szpadka i Astrid, Smark spałna dywanie, Śledzik na krześle, Czkawka na fotelu, a Mieczyk? Haha. Jego nogi i zadek były na biurku, a pozostała połowa ciała na krześle obrotowym. Dodadkowo przytulał do siebie jeszcze książkę do matmy. Wstałam i zrobiłam im wszystkim zdjęcie. Następnie udałam się do mojego pokoju wzięłam prysznic i się przebrałam. Założyłam czarne skórzane rurki, moje ukochane glany i koszulke z napisem z przodu: "I don't understand.", a z tyłu: "I still don't understand" - John Watson. Następnie wyciągnęłam wiadro i napełniłam je lodowatą wodą. Wróciłam do pokoju Czkawki i bezceremonialnie wszystkich oblałam lodowatą wodą. - Aaaaaa! Zimne! - wydarli się na całą wille. Na szczęście Stoick i Valka już byli w pracy. Zbiegłam do kuchni zanim mnie zaóważyli. Zaczęłam robić śniadanie. Kiedy przerzuciłam już ostatniego naleśnika na talerz nakryłam do stołu. Wszyscy zeszli. Uśmiechnęłam sie sod nosem. Podałam naleśniki. -To przeprosiny za wiadro z wodą? - zapytał Czkawka - Nie... To przeprosiny za to co zrobie później. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone